El enigma del huevo
by Moon Malfoy Black
Summary: El incomprensible huevo pesaba aquella noche mas que nunca en la conciencia de Harry...Era ya hora de tragarse el orgullo y ver si la pista de Cedric conducía a alguna parte... SLASH/Oneshoot


**EL ENIGMA DEL HUEVO**

_El Incomprensible huevo pesaba aquella noche más que nunca en la conciencia de Harry ,y , cuando volvió a la cama, se había forjado un propósito muy claro :Era ya hora de tragarse el orgullo y ver si la pista de Cedric conducía a alguna parte..._

Harry no olvidaba la pista que le había dado Cedric, pero los sentimientos de antipatía que este le inspiraba entonces le hacían rechazar aquella ayuda siempre que fuera ,el no necesitaba esa tonta ayuda , y menos de alguien que iba por los corredores tomado de la mano de la estúpida ¿la había llamado estúpida? No . Cedric. Cedric era el estúpido

Cada vez que evocaba la imagen de Cho y Cedric en el baile ,sentía una sensación horrible en el estomago, como que se hubiera tragado una bludger y esta se movía sin parar de un lado a otro.A estas alturas se cuestionaba que era lo que mas le molestaba, que Cho le hubiera rechazado ,o la manera en que Cedric miraba a Cho .Era el rechazo ,eso sin era que el envidiara la forma en que los hermosos ojos de Cedric admiraban con devoción a la asiatica.Y no reparo ni una vez en el .En el, ¡en el , que le ayudo con lo del dragón!. Inconcebible. Como si a el le gustara Cedric ¡que ridículo!.

Así pues la noche del jueves, Harry entro a su habitación, tomó el mapa del merodeador ,el condenado huevo y se cubrió con la capa,espero a que Ron le abriera el hueco del retrato y se encaminó al quinto piso.

Legó a la estatua de Boris_ El desconcertado_ y susurro la contraseña que Cedric le había dicho "Frescura de pino"

El baño era muy amplio, casi todo era de mármol ,desde los pisos, las paredes y la tina que mas bien era una piscina,se quedo impresionado de tanto lujo, definitivamente valía la pena llegar a prefecto solo para utilizar ese baño.

Rápidamente se dispuso a llenar la tina, se descalzó, se quito el pijama ,la bata y se metió al agua tibia, dejó a aun lado de esta la capa y el mapa cuidadosamente abierto.

Dio un par de largos en la pequeña piscina, salió a la superficie y tomo el huevo "y ahora que rayos se supone que debo hacer con esto " pensó.

-Yo que tu lo metería en el agua

Una voz suave pero algo profunda hizo que diera un respingo ,soltó el huevo y este se sumergió en el agua ,como todo estaba oscuro no pudo distinguir al dueño de aquella voz .Escucho unos pasos y la luz que entraba por la ventana ilumino a Cedric Diggory

-Veo que al fin te has decidido a tomar mi consejo-dijo Cedric con una leve sonrisa

Llevaba puesto solamente un bóxer y una playera, y en la mano llevaba una toalla,iba a tomar un baño.

-Hum...si...eh-balbuceó Harry, tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua para tomar el huevo ,salió y lo dejo con cuidado junto a sus otras cosas , se volvió y hallo a Cedric sentado en la orilla de la piscina con los pies sumergidos en el agua y apunto de quitarse la playera .Harry enmudeció. Cedric lo observaba divertido.

-No piensas abrirlo?-pregunto el mayor y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar se paro, tomo el huevo y se metió en el agua.

-Cuando cuente tres ,ambos nos metemos al agua, entendido?-pregunto el castaño ,Harry ,mudo como estaba, no pudo mas que asentir sonrió.

-Bien uno...dos...tres!-

Donde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos

por que en la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos

nos hemos llevado lo que mas valoras

y para encontrarlo tienes una hora

Escucharon la canción unas tres veces hasta que Harry se la aprendió de memoria.

Se quedaron viendo uno al otro , hasta que Harry recupero el habla.

-Yo...hum...Lo siento Cedric-dijo Harry al fin viendo la espuma de la piscina como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Que es lo que sientes?-pregunto Cedric algo confundido

-Dude de ti ….Creí que solo dijiste lo del baño para despistarme-dijo Harry avergonzado y algo ruborizado y Cedric no lo ayudaba al verlo fijamente con esos hermosos ojos grises y esa sonrisa perfecta "Merlin" pensó Harry "creo que si me gusta Cedric".

-No te preocupes-dijo Cedric acercándose al chico-yo también tuve mis reservas con respecto a lo del dragón

Harry sonrió levemente, Cedric estaba muy cerca y sus hombros casi se tocaban ,podía sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

De pronto Cedric tomo la mano de Harry por debajo del agua y entrelazo sus dedos con los del menor .Harry respondió al gesto apretándole la mano.

Se aventuro a mirar a Cedric tímidamente a los ojos, sólo fue un segundo porque este acorto la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios con los de el, fue un tierno apretón ,muy suave ,como para conocerse ,se separaron lentamente mientras una sonrisa amenazaba con asomarse en sus rostros.

Cedric tomo a Harry por la nuca y lo acerco a el de nuevo ,esta vez Harry puso sus manos en los hombros del castaño ,entre abrió sus labios permitiendo que la lengua de Cedric encontrara la suya, sus manos fueron avanzando hacia el rostro del mayor y las mantuvo ahí mientras que las manos de este tomaron la cintura de Harry y lo acerco más a el .

Solo la falta de aire hizo que ambos chicos se separan, se miraron unos segundos y empezaron a reír.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos -dijo Harry mientras observaba el mapa, la motita marcada con el nombre Argus Filch se movía continuamente y no tardaría llegar al quinto piso.

-Si deberiamos -dijo Cedric y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Harry sonrió una vez más,tomo a Cedric de la mano y lo jalo fuera de la piscina.

Se vistieron y ambos salieron bajo la capa invisible ,que Cedric no dejaba de halagar "Es increíble "decía"nunca había visto una "

-Cállate o Filch nos va a oír-susurro Harry

Ambos llegaron al rellano que separaba los caminos hacia las salas comunes de sus respectivas casas .Tenían que despedirse.

-Bueno -dijo Cedric-si tienes problemas para entender la canción, bueno ya sabes, puedes buscarme-y sonrió pícaramente

-Claro, créeme que lo haré - dijo Harry sonriente , el mayor se inclino y lo volvió a besar una vez más. Harry se quito la capa y se encaminó a las escaleras de mármol

-Sabes-dijo desde la escalera -al principio creí que esto del huevo solo era un dolor de cabeza, pero ahora se que tiene sus ventajas.

Cedric sonrió.

Ya en la cama Harry se quedo viendo al techo ,el enigma de huevo resulto ser la mejor prueba del torneo.


End file.
